A wide range of electronic devices may have various magnetic components. Magnetic components may be capable of providing various functions. For example, magnetic components in electronic devices may function as transformers, inductors, filters, and so forth.
Commonly, in order to have magnetic properties, magnetic components may comprise an assembly of one or more wires wound around a material having permeability properties such as ferromagnetic material having a toroidal type shape, a rod type shape, etc. When a current is applied to the one or more wires, the component may produce a magnetic field, which may be utilized to address a wide range of electrical needs associated with electronic devices.
Higher power applications require a larger volume of ferromagnetic material to transfer electromagnetic energy between the device windings. For high power applications, the winding thickness can limit the amount of current that the device can deliver. Apparatus and methods for magnetic components are needed to overcome these limits and provide higher inductance and power capability.